Classes
__NOEDITSECTION__ The classes are sets of weapons and armor that the player can choose from, each class giving the player different abilities. There are currently 8 different categories, which are: Brawler, Assassin, Tank, Marksman, Burst, Support, Gamepass and Special. There are currently 54 classes, but there are at least 80 scripted classes. Currently, some classes are planned to be released but are not actually out yet. Their places are reserved with this logo. .__NOEDITSECTION__ Brawlers Brawlers are strong, melee classes that have a fair balance between damage and health. They rely mainly on dealing raw damage up close at a steady rate while being able to take multiple attacks at the same time, and they do not focus much on buffs. They are also recognized, along with Assassins, as the easiest classes to use due to their straightforward playstyles. WarriorPortrait.png| Warrior|link=Warrior BerserkerPortrait.png| Berserker|link=Berserker SpearmanPortrait.png| Spearman|link=Spearman SlayerPortrait.png| Slayer|link=Slayer SamuraiPortrait.png| Samurai|link=Samurai FighterPortrait.png| Fighter|link=Fighter Marksmen Marksmen are quick, ranged classes that alternate between dealing damage and buffs. They rely mainly on dealing damage over time to targets from afar, but they can also apply buffs and debuffs to aid their steady stream of damage. Most of them also boast of high mobility to aid them in keeping distance between targets. While most of them can also apply powerful status effects and moving quickly around the map, they lack health. These classes' difficulties range from beginner all the way to experienced. ScoutPortrait.png| Scout|link=Scout GunnerPortrait.png| Gunner|link=Gunner HunterPortrait.png| Hunter|link=Hunter MercenaryPortrait.png| Mercenary|link=Mercenary SniperPortrait.png| Sniper|link=Sniper ArcherPortrait.png| Archer|link=Archer Assassins Assassins are nimble, melee classes that emphasize on both dealing damage and applying debuffs. They rely mainly on applying debuffs and then quickly taking out the inflicted targets with high damage; although, some Assassin-type classes do not debuff at all, dealing raw damage instead. While having both high damage and the multiple debuff-applying abilities, they have the lowest health on average. They are also recognized, along with Brawlers, as the easiest classes to use due to their straightforward playstyles. Thief-0.png|Thief|link=Thief Recon-0.png|Recon|link=Recon Ninja-0.png|Ninja|link=Ninja Stalker-0.png|Stalker|link=Stalker Hitman-1.png|Hitman|link=Hitman Trickster-0.png|Trickster|link=Trickster Bursts Marksmen are strong, ranged classes that focus mainly on dealing high amounts of damage in a short time. They rely mainly on dealing massive amounts of damage to targets from afar, but they also have low health, long cooldowns, and low mobility. In addition to high damage though, some Burst-type classes can also apply buffs and debuffs. These classes are generally recognized as somewhat easy to extremely tough to use, depending on the Burst-type class in question. MagePortrait.png| Mage|link=Mage WizardPortrait.png| Wizard|link=Wizard GrenadierPortrait.png| Grenadier|link=Grenadier AstronautPortrait.png| Astronaut|link=Astronaut BomberPortrait.png| Bomber|link=Bomber IllusionistPortrait.png| Illusionist|link=Illusionist Tanks Tanks are sturdy, melee classes that focus on survivability and control over anything else; albeit, some of them are capable of dealing massive amounts of damage in certain situations. They rely mainly on their survivability and control to get close to targets and then whittle those targets down with powerful blows. However, they lack the speed to chase after targets, and their long, sweeping attacks are easy to dodge due to their slowness. These classes' difficulties are mid-level, taking some skill to use but not too much. DefenderPortrait.png| Defender|link=Defender KnightPortrait.png| Knight|link=Knight PaladinPortrait.png| Paladin|link=Paladin GuardianPortrait.png| Guardian|link=Guardian JuggernautPortrait.png| Juggernaut|link=Juggernaut Supports Supports are hexing, ranged classes that focus on buffing allies and debuffing enemies, but they can dish out a fair amount of damage too. They rely mainly on applying their debuffs to their targets to set the targets up for powerful combos, all while healing and buffing themselves to increase their survivability. However, their damage still does not match up to that of more damage-based classes, and they also lack in health. These classes are preferred by more experienced players. PriestPortrait.png| Priest|link=Priest MedicPortrait.png| Medic|link=Medic BishopPortrait.png| Bishop|link=Bishop ProgrammerPortrait.png| Programmer|link=Programmer AlchemistPortrait.png| Alchemist|link=Alchemist Specials Specials are a motley of classes that can be obtained from events. Due to the nature of this category, it contains classes of all the other aforementioned types. PhantomTemplate.png|Phantom|link=Phantom FrostTemplate.png|Frost|link=Frost JesterTemplate.png|Jester|link=Jester BunnyPortrait.png| Bunny|link=Bunny CowboyPortrait.png| Cowboy|link=Cowboy GladiatorTemplate.png|Gladiator|link=Gladiator Turkey.png| Turkey|link=Turkey Wind Dancer.png| Wind Dancer|link=Wind Dancer SnowmanPortrait.png| Snowman|link=Snowman FirecrackerPortrait.png| Firecracker|link=Firecracker SantaPortrait.png| Santa|link=Santa Gamepasses Gamepasses are a motley of classes that can be obtained by paying Robux. Due to the nature of this category, it contains classes of all the other aforementioned types. FairyPortrait.png| Fairy|link=Fairy ReaperTemplate.png| Reaper|link=Reaper ChronoTemplate.png| Chrono|link=Chrono BeastTemplate.png| Beast|link=Beast ShroomPortrait.png| Shroom|link=Shroom GhostPortrait.png| Ghost|link=Ghost RocketeerPortrait.png| Rocketeer|link=Rocketeer DuelistTemplate.png| Duelist|link=Duelist DemonPortrait.png| Demon|link=Demon ValkyrieTemplate.png| Valkyrie|link=Valkyrie ElementalistTemplate.png| Elementalist|link=Elementalist Trivia * According to a fan-made poll created on February 1st, 2020, the class types rank from most to least favorite as: *# Assassins *# Brawlers *# Marksmen *# Supports *# Bursts *# Tanks Category:Classes Category:Brawlers Category:Marksmen Category:Assassins Category:Bursts Category:Tanks Category:Supports Category:Specials Category:Gamepasses